Eye of the Storm
by MsLiLLip
Summary: What if Yaya was sick of Hikari, wanting to be with her Yaya couldn't, so she runs, Hikari goes after her wanting to know whats wrong, so they run together into a storm, what will become of this! R & R Please!


Eye of the storm

The rain was pouring hard as they stared at each other, each with a resolve of her own, wanting something form the other but not knowing where to start or what to say, the pouring rain beat down and filled the gap that was becoming bigger with each passing second, their eyes could tell a thousand stories, the words that needed to be said just wasn't coming to them, how could they get past what had happened?

_Flashback_

"_I don't care anymore!" Yelled Yaya at Hikari as she packed up her stuff, Hikari stood there, speechless after everything that happened it escalated to this, was our friendship really this fragile? Are we not best friends? She thought "I'm tired of f this" Yaya continued "after everything you still don't see!" see? See what? What does she want me to see Hikari thought as she continued to watch Yaya pack her stuff, she couldn't let this happen, and she couldn't let Yaya just leave! She hurried over to her bags and started throwing all her clothes out again "What are you doing" Yaya screamed, Hikari ignored her and continued to unpack her clothes, again Yaya yelled at her "what are you doing? I told you, I'm through" Hikari turned, beginning to get frustrated because she didn't understand what she was saying, what was she talking about?._

_Yaya threw her clothes into the bag again as Hikari tossed them out again "You'er not going!" Hikari finally said as she stopped at looked at Yaya "Why are you doing this? I don't understand anything" Hikari looked at Yaya intently wanting some answers to her questions, her eyes started brimming with tears but her anger wouldn't allow them to fall "Tell me!" she was yelling at Yaya now demanding answers "Why do you want to leave me so badly!" "You don't get it!" Yaya yelled back, her eyes brimming as well but just like Hikari, her anger wouldn't allow it, her pride as well._

"_No I don't get it, I don't get any of this, I come back after my Etoil training and this is what I come home to, you backing your bags saying you don't care anymore!" "I don't! You don't understand you never will!" Yaya was yelling at this point trying her best to hold her tears at bay "What don't I get Yaya"- "I love you! There you happy now! I said it, I can't be friends with you I don't want to be just friends, I want you! All of you, I can't be that friend that you run and tell how your date with Amane went because I want to be that person, and you never see that! You didn't notice anything, I even kissed you and touched you and you acted as if nothing happed! I can't do this anymore" Yaya said, and then with what little pride she had left she ran out of the room._

_Hikari stood there, frozen, numb even, not knowing what to think or say but then her mind began to work overtime thought racing, her adrenaline rush from the yelling before was still in place "How dear she say that then run away!" she thought "How am I suppose to answer that?" her anger grew to a breaking point, but why was she so angry in the first place, she didn't care Hikari ran out the door, after her. The front door to the dorms where open rain was beating down hard, she didn't care she had a bone to pick with her so called friend, without a second thought she ran out and into the storm._

Present

Both the girls where panting heavily their eyes unwavering, Hikari couldn't handle it anymore "What do you want from me" Yelled Yaya "I already told you everything, now go! Go back to your prince!" Hikari was pissed at this point, how dare she say that to me, she just said all of that and expect me not to get a proper answer , how was I suppose to know, when she didn't tell me anything, and when she kissed me I thought she was drunk! Her anger swelling up inside, she moved closer to where her eyes were captured. "You!" she started "You think you can say that to me and then run away as if nothing has changed?" her voice getting louder, trying to compete with the rain "How the hell was I suppose to know all of this, and when you kissed me? I thought you were drunk! You expect me to let you go without a proper answer?" Hikari was getting closer, Yaya stood firm against her tears, against her pride and the emotions that have been wanting to escape "what other answer do you want! I told you everything, just go!" "No! I'm not leaving until you come here, look me in the eye and tell me why you want to leave! After everything you just said!" Yaya thought about it for a second, could she do that without wanting to ravish her until she forgot about everything but her, she glanced away picking up the broken pieces that was left of her sanity and closed the few meters between them, she grabbed Hikari and drew her close, leaning in she began to whisper in her ear.

Hikari froze, surprised at Yaya's boldness, she felt her warm breath against her neck, moving up to her ear as Yaya spoke "I love you Hikari" she said with all the emotion she had left "I always have, since the moment I saw you at the back of the church, I love everything about you and trust me I tried to be a good friend, but I can't hold myself back anymore, I want you, I want you so badly it hurts" Yaya's hands began to move towards her waist grasping onto her wet uniform, not caring about the rain anymore she drew Hikari in so close that Yaya's leg was in between Hiker's coming to rest right on her crotch, Hikari gasped for air, at the unexpected invasion "I don't want to be the friend that you run and tell how your dates go or how beautiful Amane is, I want to be the one your raving about, I want to be the one that makes you smile and happy, be the one to hold you when your cold, cuddle while you sleep, I want to be your everything!" with that she pushed Hikari onto her leg rubbing her a little, Hikari gasped "Do you know how much it hurts when I see you with her, how angry I get cause I can't make you that happy" Hikari whispered her thought out loud "but you do make me happy?" Yaya heard and scoffed "so happy that you ignore me after a date, that you would rather spend all your time with her and expect me to be waiting with open arms when you get home? It kills me Hikari, you don't know what you do to me, it gets to the point where I don't want to be around you anymore because I'm scared I might do something to you, you know how badly I want you every time I see you" Her resolve was weakening she couldn't remember what she had come out for, her mind was going blank as Yaya's legs was continuing its torturous ways, finally Hikari spoke, but with unexpected words "Show me" she quietly whispered.

Yaya froze," What did she just say" she thought "show me" she said again "show me what I do to you?" Yaya's mind went blank, everything was focused on everything that was Hikari, she crushed their lips together and pushed Hikari against a nearby tree without breaking the kiss, she moved her hands to the other girls breast rubbing through her soaked uniform, Yaya couldn't comprehend she was doing what she had dreamed to do to her best friend, without anther though Yaya moved her fingers down to Hiker's moist lips, rubbing her threw her underwear, Hikari started to grind her hips wanting something to anything to create friction "Does my princess want something" "Yaya" Hikari whined, was she really going to have to beg, at this point she didn't care all she wanted was for Yaya to pound like there was no tomorrow " say it" Yaya whispered in her hear biting slightly on the ear lobe Hikari's moans grew louder, finally she couldn't handle "Fuck me, Yaya!" "There Yaya, are you happy, have I stroked your ego enough!" Hikari cried "Hikari" Yaya moaned.


End file.
